This invention is generally in the field of networks and communications, and relates specifically to networks and communications used in connection with remote capture and transmission of imagery, for example in connection with unattended munitions and sensors.
This invention also relates to applications in which multiple nodes within a local area need to transmit data to a distant location. These include a cluster of remote unattended ground sensors (UGS), a field of unattended munitions or landmines, a group of robots, a swarm of unmanned air vehicles or drones, a unit of soldiers, or a convoy of vehicles as examples.